Peacemaker
|-|Unturned 3= The Peacemaker is a in Unturned 3. It uses Peacemaker Magazines which hold 50 rounds by default. It is classified as a military-grade carbine firearm and appears to be based on the FN P90. Acquirement: Germany: It spawns at Military Locations. Hawaii: It can be found at the Alika Base, Mauna Kea, The Ailani, and at the various military checkpoints around the map. PEI: It is available in Carepackages. Russia: It can spawn at the American Spy Base, and it is found in Carepackages. Washington: The Peacemaker spawns rarely at Military Locations, as well as being an uncommon drop from Military Zombies. Analysis: Blueprints: Repair Salvage History: Trivia: *The Peacemaker bears a striking resemblance to the real-life FN Herstal 'P90 TR' submachine gun PDW (Personal Defense Weapon). *The real-life P90 can be considered as a carbine due to the fact it can chamber rifle ammunition. This explains the military drops, the military ammunition it uses and why it is considered a carbine in the game. **It is more commonly known as a Personal Defense Weapon. *The name Peacemaker may be a reference to the law enforcement, named Peacekeepers, from the movie The Hunger Games: Catching Fire.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Hunger_Games:_Catching_Fire using FN P90s (Which the Peacemaker is based upon) as their standard issue firearm. **The name may also be derived from the assignment in Battlefield 4 "Peace Maker", where upon completion the player is free to use the FN P90 in multiplayer. http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/P90#Battlefield_4 *The gun does not allow the player to use Grip attachments because of the design. This also affects the Yuri. *The description says that it is "chambered in Military ammunition." Instead, it should say that it is "chambered in Peacemaker ammunition." *The Peacemaker is one of three bullpup designed weapons, the others being the Augewehr, and the Fusilaut. |-|Classic= The Proninety is a ranged weapon in Classic. It is found at military locations. It uses PDW Magazines, which hold 50 rounds. It has the Point Circle Sight pre-attached by default. Acquirement: The Proninety is found in 7 locations, all of them being military locations. These locations are; O'Leary Military Base, the green tent and bridge checkpoint in the Confederation Bridge, the helicopter crash in St. Peter's Island, the tent in Montague, some places in Belfast Airport and in the Burywood watchtower. Weapon Conditions Advantages * The Proninety has the third-highest ammunition capacity of any weapon in the game (PDW Magazine), next to a NATO Drum and Savage Drum, and the highest capactity of any non-drum magazine. * Only 2 Military Bullets are required to fill the PDW Magazine. * It has a very fast rate of fire, making it an effective crowd control weapon. * It is lightweight, and is the lightest fully automatic weapon in the game. * It allows any kind of attachment. * It has low recoil, compared to other guns. * It possesses all three firing modes, a trait only shared by the Maplestrike. * Compared to the Uzy, its damage-per-shot is (slightly) superior, as is its capacity and recoil. Disadvantages * The Proninety inflicts low damage-per-shot, and takes 2 headshots to down a civilian zombie, requiring it to burn through more ammunition than other weapon types. * It has spread, making it increasingly inaccurate under sustained fire. * The Proninety is rare and its ammunition is even rarer, and both are only found in military locations. Trivia *The Proninety was added in version 2.0.5. **There was a bug where PDW magazines could not be refilled with military bullets. It was soon fixed in version 2.0.6. *It is the second firearm in the game to have all three firemodes, the first being the Maplestrike. * Nelson has stated that it will definitely return in 3.0 on his Twitter page. *Unlike all other current firearms that allow tactical attachments, tactical attachments are attached to the side. ** When the vertical grip is attached, the player holds the Proninety as if the grip was on the bottom, not on the side that it is on. * The Proninety is based on the Belgian FN P90 Personal Defense Weapon (PDW). ** Its name is likely a reference to the nickname commonly given to the P90 in the Counter-Strike series, the Pro-90. Gallery Proninety.png|The Proninety in the inventory. Proninety_hand.png|The Proninety in hand. Proninety_attach.png|The Proninety with a suppressor, vertical grip and 6x zoom scope attached. UNTURNED P90.jpg|The Proninety without alternative modifications. Unturned P90.png|The Proninety held by a player in third person. |-|Antique= The P90 is a ranged weapon in Antique. Trivia: * It is based on the FN P90. Category:Item Category:Weaponry Category:Ranged Weapon Category:Carbine Category:Rare Rarity